It will take you in the dark
by Elithraniel
Summary: The Fellowship of the Ring encounters vampire problems, and get caught in the net of blood. Will they make it through, or will they loose? Is there really a difference in the end? ("To save the day, or maybe melt away... I guess it's all the same!" Buffy)
1. Chapter 1: In Moria

Hey everyone! If you write Lord of the Rings crossover fics, you may have gotten a review from someone signing as Elithraniel before. Well, now I've decided that it's time for me to start writing fics on my own. ~Steps out into the world.~ ~Looks left and right.~ Whoo!! It's a big world out there, and it's a little scary! Nothing, of course, will be scarier than my poor writing style! (Except, of course, those dreaded Mary-Sues!) Please give me some pity, I have never posted fanfics before, and I'm also writing this story completely on whim as I go.  
  
I hope this doesn't stink!! PLEASE, please, please review! Anything is welcome, but if you have to flame, at least make some suggestions as to how to make it better! I'd also like to note that I am a great Lord of the Rings fan, and I have read the books dozens of times, and I'm a huge fan; but if you do see an error, please do not hesitate to point it out! This WAS going to be a crossover with the Anne Rice vampire novels, but then I read that fanfiction.net had been asked by her to not allow anyone to post fan fiction about her books. So instead I'm just doing LOTR/my own made-up scary badass vampires. Thanks, love yall much!  
  
It will take you in the dark  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Walking through the dark paths of Moria, the Fellowship made their way quietly through the mountain. Their leader, the wizard Gandalf, knew the way well, but unfortunately there was just one path that split into three directions, and he didn't know just which way to take. As Gandalf sat and pondered the direction of their route, Aragorn took the time to see how all of the members of the Fellowship were doing.  
  
The Hobbits looked uneasy, of course, but also filled with an alien sense of wonder. They were not creatures to go exploring the wide world, and all of this journey had been terribly new to them. They new nothing of what it was to face the masses of creatures hidden somewhere in the dark here in Moria, but they were still forced to be horrified and disgusted by the grotesque corpses and rotting senses and battles that littered these mines. Of course, they also saw the great and magnificent wonders of the Dwarven city; the huge stone pillars, the once-flawless engravings upon the walls, the wonderful architecture.  
  
Gimli looked in a state of absolute disbelief. He could not find himself able to accept that such a magnificent stronghold of his people had come to this kind of ruin. Aragorn felt a pang of sorrow for the Dwarf. Gimli had so wanted to come to Moria; it must pain him horribly to see this.  
  
After giving a silent prayer to all of the Dwarves who had had to die there, Aragorn continued his investigation of the Fellowship. Boromir looked uncomfortable, which was understandable, and also quite cautious of his surrounding. This was well, because they were certainly surrounded by enough foulness of the Dark Lord, but Aragorn knew it was not just the presence of Orcs that made Boromir act this way. The man was naturally suspicious of all other races, though he had come to accept the ones who were members of the Fellowship well enough. He was kind and compassionate to the Hobbits, and he got along rather well with Gimli. He and Legolas got along fine, but there must have been something about Legolas being an Elf that Boromir did not trust. He seemed constantly on guard round him, and he could not keep the Elf's eye contact for long.  
  
Thinking of Legolas, Aragorn turned to see how that member of the Fellowship was acting. He didn't really think it was necessary, though, the Elf had been tense and uneasy ever since they had even approached Moria. When Aragorn turned, though, Legolas was already coming towards him.  
  
He waited expectantly as the approached, wondering what had brought the Elf to come over and speak to him. As soon as he got close enough, Legolas quietly hissed "There is something in the dark here!"  
  
Don't worry, I promise you, this will not be a completely Legolas-based fanfic! Nor will it be Aragorn-based, or anything else like that! I simply used Legolas because he has higher senses than the rest of Fellowship and would be able to sense things that the others couldn't. I used Aragorn because he is simply just a very observive character. 


	2. Chapter 2: Vampires separate

Hello again, fellow fanfic readers! Well, if I can say anything about my fanfiction writing career, at least it will be that I don't take forever to update. I just registered with ff.net last night, I posted my first chapter the first night, and I'm already doing the second! Anyway, I won't waste any more of your time with my babbling!  
  
Please, please, please review!!!  
  
The vampire Thaisis paced back and fourth along his dark "room". A tomb, it might more correctly be called. Another vampire, Kalvin, sat in the corner glaring at him.  
  
"What's wrong with you??!" Kalvin demanded.  
  
Thaisis stopped and turned to look at him. His eyes narrowed, and Kalvin felt himself shiver at the way the older vampire's eyes glowed with a light that was most natural. "You are unworthy." Thaisis said simply.  
  
Kalvin glared at him still, but for all of his long years of being a vampire, he could not stop the painfully human feelings of hurt at Thaisis' words. They had been together for the last two hundred years; why was Thaisis acting like this suddenly? "You have said before, but you still will not tell me how! How can I prove myself, Thaisis, HOW?" He stood up to face him. "You say that, but still you refuse to -" Kalvin cut himself short because of the look Thaisis had just given him.  
  
Kalvin knew Thaisis was a lot older than him, and a whole lot more powerful, but almost never used this power against him. Kalvin shivered again and backed up against the wall.  
  
"You are weak because you still act like a human! Even after two hundred years of being a vampire, you still act like that! After everything I have done, after all I have tried; I cannot stand it any longer! You disgust me!" Thaisis said furiously. Kalvin was too shocked to speak, so he just stood there moving his mouth slightly. He knew it was true that sometimes he could slip into the emotions of those similar to mortals, but he never thought Thaisis could think of him like this!  
  
It didn't matter that Kalvin couldn't speak though, for Thaisis could hear his thoughts. "This is over, Kalvin, I am leaving you! Get away from here! Get out of my sight! LEAVE!" Thaisis was not shouting, but there was such power in his voice that he might as well have been.  
  
Kalvin stood there wide-eyed for a slight second longer, then disappeared in a flurry of black.  
  
I know, not a lot happened, but it will be useful later on. Remember, reviews are always welcomed! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Wish

Wow, I'm really on a roll here! Two chapters in one day, and three in two! I hope anyone out there who's reading likes it! Please, I beg you, review!  
  
It will take you in the dark  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn leaned closer to hear him better. "What is it? Can you tell?" he asked.  
  
Legolas hesitated for a moment and looked about them. "Nay, I am not sure. It is not Orc, nor Goblin, or Troll. I can hardly hear it. It walks so quietly. I more feel it than hear it! We should warn the others quickly; it's close!"  
  
"Gandalf!" Aragorn said, alerting the wizard and quickly walking over to where he sat. "Legolas senses something is near here, but he cannot tell what it is. He says it walks silently, like no Orc or other foul creature that should be here would."  
  
Gandalf's eyebrows shot up. "Are you sure, Aragorn? Legolas may simply be paranoid of the dark here. I do not know of any creature that would be here other than ones would make quite a bit of noise."  
  
"I am not sure, but although he may be paranoid, I have never known Legolas' senses to fail him." Aragorn replied.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
Kalvin stared blankly into the night, leaning his back against the outside of a church building. He knew the sun would be up soon, but he did not care. Why, to hell, why had Thaisis done this to him? He had tried; he had tried so hard to make these mortal feelings go away, but he just could not do it!  
  
He was filled with a horrible sort of emptiness now. He slid down to the ground and hid his face between his arms and knees. If he could cry, he was sure he would have. As soon as he acknowledged this fact, he could instantly see why Thaisis had made him leave.  
  
"I'm pathetic!" he shouted into the darkness, "What kind of vampire am I??! I just mope around and skulk in shadows and feel my utter mortal- like weaknesses!! I feel sorrow at my victims deaths!! Can you believe that?? FEEL SORROW!!!!!"  
  
He was so upset, he did not know what to do. Suddenly, his feeling of self-loathing were also accompanied by a swelling feeling of anger towards Thaisis. He held him head for a minute, letting the anger grows inside him and feeling it start to sweep through his veins. He stood up and shouted, his voice clearer than ever. "I wish something so horrible would happen to Thaisis that it would make him feel what it's like to love and want something so much, but never be worthy of it, and for I be there to watch him!"  
  
He said this speaking out of rage, and not knowing that his wish would truly be granted.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
As Kalvin was berating himself, a Wicken girl who had sneaked into the church building was setting up her supplies. She poured out a design of sand, placed the talisman, and lit the candles. She was going to get what she wanted, even if she had to use the darkest magicks to get it.  
  
She spoke in an ancient tongue, but translated she said "Powers of the Keepers! Hear my cry's call! My wish is my spoken command! My command will be obeyed! Powers obey the spoke wish!"  
  
Just then Kalvin's shout echoed into the room. "I wish something so horrible would happen to Thaisis that it would make him feel what it's like to love and want something so much, but never be worthy of it, and for I be there to watch him!"  
  
A booming voice filled the room and racked the walls. Again, it was in the ancient tongue, but it meant, "I hear your wish! It shall be done as the wish commands!" With that a light in the room exploded for only a split instant, and the key talisman evaporated.  
  
The girl stared in shock. "NO!" She threw a crystal at the wall in frustration.  
  
All right, that's it for the pre-show! Next chapter we'll actually get to the story! I know it hasn't been too thrilling yet, but I promise it will get better! Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4: Never a Mortal

I don't know what's up with me, but I just can't stand stop writing! Do you think it's too much to do four chapters in two days? Oh well, here is Chapter 4. Please review.  
  
It will take you in the dark  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Kalvin suddenly felt incredibly weak. After a minute of swaying back and fourth on his feet, he fell his knees. "What's wrong with me?!" he demanded himself. He suddenly convulsed once, only once, then simply vanished into thin air.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
Back in his tomb, Thaisis was quickly writing in his journal. "What a fool I have been, spending the last two hundred years on such a worthless partner! Kalvin was hardly adequate for my needs and desires, and he also had the oddest attachment to the feelings of mortals. But now I must start my search for new, better partner. But whence this will come -" Thaisis suddenly stopped writing. He could feel something working its way through him, and he suddenly felt weak. He laid his head on the table and clutched his pen, which snapped in half. He then convulsed once, and disappeared.  
  
The next thing Thaisis saw was Kalvin lying on the dirt ground. He obviously hadn't yet recovered from whatever spell had been cast on them yet.  
  
He looked around them. They were in some sort of cave, and a dim light was coming in from a slant in the rock wall. Other than that, all was dark. That wasn't a problem for him though, so he really didn't mind. He heard voices, and came nearer to the slant to see. There were four noticeably short men sitting together. They weren't children, but they still had a sort of innocence about them that bespoke of little experience with knowledge. Thaisis smiled and made plans for them in the notepad of his mind.  
  
Then there was another sort man, but this one was very different from the others. He looked rough and not in the least bit inexperienced in the dangerous. Thaisis found the stubby limbs and bushy beard quite unattractive, but he was still drawn in as well, for he had never seen someone of quite this nature before.  
  
Talking with each other were an old man and a younger man. Younger, that is, compared to the other. He still looked older than you would think, and he showed signs o being travel-worn and battle-tested. He also had an aura of great power about him, and that caught Thaisis' curiosity. The old man also seemed to set off strange feelings in the vampire's senses, but Thaisis didn't think much about it. It was probably just that the old man was incredibly wise or some little feat like that. Thaisis decided he would be the one to put the old man out of his misery of mortal aging.  
  
Sitting by himself was another man, slightly younger than the other two. Thaisis instantly felt a whirlwind of feelings as he inspected him. Here was a beautifully complex mind; filled with courage, desperation, hope, corruption, and much more. Thaisis smiled and marked that man as a possible future partner.  
  
Suddenly a faint glowing caught his eye. He first suspected a torch, but then he saw it was not a flame, but a person. Standing a little ways away from the old man and the other, there was an amazing beautiful young man. To Thaisis' wonder, he was glowing! He would have taken the opportunity to investigate further, but just then Kalvin moved behind him.  
  
It was a subtle movement that no mortal would have been able to catch, but Thaisis caught it of course. Kalvin sat up, looked around, and got to his feet in one fluid movement. He glared across at Thaisis. "What'd you do?" Kalvin demanded instantly.  
  
"Oh, you think I did this? No, I didn't. I do not know how or why, but I do not care. I am presently looking for a new partner. A better one than you." Thaisis replied.  
  
Kalvin felt a sting of pain, but held it down. Thaisis smirked, and Kalvin knew he could tell. Still, Kalvin had to at least act like he didn't care. "It matters not to me, Thaisis. You were a horrible lover; even a mortal deserves better!"  
  
It had been a stupid mistake. In an instant Thaisis was at his throat. "A mortal could never have it this good!" he hissed.  
  
Kalvin knew it was true. When Thaisis had chosen him, he had turned him into a vampire. Mortals could not touch Thaisis.  
  
It was then that they both heard a melodic voice hiss "There is something in the dark here!"  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
When Gandalf came and asked him if he was absolutely certain, Legolas could not help but be slightly annoyed. He knew that Gandalf meant well, he had to make sure Legolas knew for certain that something was there before starting any sort of panic. "Yes, I am very sure, Mithrandir! I can hear them speaking!"  
  
Legolas had so many reasons to be tense just then. He hated caves, and they were now trapped in a huge Orc-invested one. Two voices were arguing about something involving the discussion of mortals, so they obviously had to be immortals to be talking like that. Suddenly all the old stories about Eol the Dark Elf came creeping back into his mind.  
  
Well, that's it for now kiddies! More to come soon, I promise!! Oh, look at that, it's 2:36 in the morning. 


	5. Chapter 5: Choosing the target

Hello again everyone! I'll try not to put a big introduction here, but I'd like to say thank you to dracorium, Jill, and Ashley Hicks for reviewing!!! Please enjoy the next chapter, and please review!  
  
It will take you in the dark  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"All right, Legolas, I believe you. Where is it?" Gandalf asked.  
  
"They, actually. There are two of them, or at least there's only two of them talking. I hear them from inside the cave's wall through the crevice other there." Legolas was barely whispering, and he only slightly moved to indicate where the voices were coming from. If he could avoid them realizing that they knew where they were, he would try.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
When the two vampires heard the same voice tell someone of where they were, Thaisis only blinked once, muttered "Damn!", and then he turned and disappeared faster than even Kalvin's vampire eyes could follow.  
  
Kalvin stood there for a second, unsure of what he should do. He eventually decided to move quickly before whoever was out there came.  
  
* * *  
  
* * *  
  
Thaisis knew he needed to decide and act quickly. He found the younger man extremely curios and appealing, but he found himself far too fascinated with the one with long blond hair. "Not a human, not a vampire. What are you?" he said quietly. They could not be human. No, Thaisis could sense many years had passed by this young-looking body. He was like a vampire with a pure soul and a living body. He could sense and hear and see far better than mortals. And most interesting was the fact that he glowed. "It's like what the mortals call Holy." the vampire whispered to himself.  
  
He smiled wickedly. Thaisis loved in the act of ruining. To bring down something so high and beautiful; that would be a pleasure like drinking fresh blood! With that, he made his decision and moved.  
  
Since the only light source except for his target himself was the old man's staff, that was where he needed to strike. He hoped his target could not see as well as vampires in darkness, because otherwise this would get difficult to accomplish. No, nevermind, now he did hope his target could see well in darkness; he liked a challenge.  
  
I know, there's not a lot there! Sorry! I'm just so busy now; I don't have time for really long chapters! Anyway, I hope you liked it, and I'll be seeing you next chapter! In the meantime, please please please please please please please please review!! 


End file.
